How long will it take?
by The Champion of Kirkwall
Summary: This is an Anders love story with my Hawke. It's following the main game from clearing out the Small estate. Will Kim Hawke follow her heart and dreams? Will she succeed in her secret mission to get the love of her life? Or will she watch her world crumble with shattered dreams and a broken heart? Read on to find out. Please review! I like reviews.


**Awkward**

It was February. The month of love. Hawke loved this month. She thought it was because her mother and father had been closer than ever during the month. And it was Bethany's birthday on the 14th. Valentines day. She smiled since it was the least she could do and she was in the Hanged Man talking to Varric.

"So Hawke. Got your beady eyes on anyone?" The beardless dwarf asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Valentine's day right?" Hawke nodded, "So do have your sight on somebody?"

"Maybe." Hawke teased. She smirked.

"Is it Fenris? " Hawke shook her head in disgust. She hated that Elf's attitude.

"Is it me?"Hawke shook her head again. She sipped some of her ale. "Is it Blondie?" Hawke felt her cheeks grow warm. Hawke had always loved February, but she loved it even more this year. She loved January at the same time, not because she was born on the 8th, or because it was new year. Though January was one of her favorite months because of her birthday, but because there was something that happened on her birthday. She met a Grey Warden who was an apostate mage and a healer. On her birthday, she met Anders. She knew they would be close friends, but she didn't know how close.

"Hawke? Are you daydreaming?" Varric whispered, "Hawke!"

Hawke was that lost in thought she didn't notice Varric until he shouted in her ear. "Hmmm. What?"

Varric laughed, "I'm right aren't I? About you having a soft spot for Blondie."

"I- maybe."

"Well, by how your cheeks blushed, I'm guessing you do." Varric smirked.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Isabela's voice came from the seat next to Varric.

"That's the thing. My head is saying one thing, but my heart is something else. It's so confusing."

"Well, what does your head say?"

" 'He doesn't want to hurt you. He has rejected you. Move on.' Hawke said in a sinister voice.

"What about your heart?" Since when did Isabela care about Hawke's personal welfare and helping her with her Grey Warden crush problem.

" 'He doesn't want to hurt you, and you know why. But his eyes are filled with pain when he says that. Don't let go. Hold onto the end."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever my heart says. My heart's always right...most of the time anyway." The girls laughed.

"So, how was the last day of January?" Varric said since he felt slightly out of place.

"Fine. Apart from my uncle being a drunkard." Hawke said with disgust. She loved her Uncle, but she hated, no she detasted him when he was drunk. No wonder he never had enough money for anything. Apart from Gambling with his blasted 'friends'. Hawke stood, "I should get back. Mother will be wondering where I've been."

"No. I think I know where your going." Isabela teasingly replied to the comment., "And I don't think Bethany would want to go to there anytime soon."

"Okay then Isabella, where did you think I was going to go?"

"Oh just the clinic in Dawrktown to see a certain mage." Isabella teased. Again.

"You're kind of right." Hawke smiled, "Going to Dawrktown? Yes. Seeing Anders? Kind of."

"What do you mean 'Kind of'?"

"Well, um, I'm going to my family estate via Darktown. Key to the basement you see. And I'm going with my sister and Anders. I know that much." Hawke thought Isabella laughed, which she did. But not at Hawke. She laughed at Varric's facial expression. The look of confusion didn't exactly look right on the dwarf.

"What?" He said to Isabella before turning back to Hawke. "How is that 'kind of' seeing Blondie?" Varric asked, "You're still seeing him?"

"Yeah. But for a mission. Not to have a chat with him in Darktown. Huge difference. But there is still that possibility I guess."

"Let's face it. You take Anders everywhere with you. Does that not suggest anything?"

"Okay. I like his company. So what?" Isabella stiffled a giggle, "Okay. Maybe that didn't come out how I wanted it to."

"It didn't did it. But I think it's something that you wouldn't mind. Just some alone time with Anders.." Isabella smirked as Hawke turned red. Hawke elbowed her as she said 'Shut up.' Luckily, before Isabela annoyed her anymore, Bethany came into the room and sat next to Hawke.

"We need to go. Now." Bethany whispered.

"Okey-dokey. Isabela, you're coming with us." They stood, "Let's go to Darktown."


End file.
